Marcus Kartikeya
Appearance and Personality Marcus is a 20 year old man with brown curly hair, hazelnut eyes and is about 6'0" tall. He is rather pale and dresses casually. Usually he'll wear blue jeans or black pants, a black belt and a shirt (in various colors except for white) or a sweater. Black sports shoes are his shoes of choice. His trademark item are his headphones, which he always wears on his head or around his neck. Actually Marcus is a pretty friendly and polite guy but he acts cautious and sometimes unfriendly towards people he has never met before. However he warms up rather quickly and is very reliable if you get to know him a little. Because of his origin he hates people with old traditions and looks down on people with archaic attitudes, however he also shares some ideas of the quincys and hates hollows for what they do, for now he seems to respect the Arrancar and Shinigamis. Marcus enjoys cooking and is always eager to do something instead of just lazing around so you rarely ever see him relax but when he does he tends to listen to music or drinks. Fullbring Quincy at Heart: In its unreleased form Marcus’ Fullbring looks and functions like a normal pair of black headphones with a memory card. Released the headphones turn intoa black shortbow with a reiatsu bowstring. Fighting with his Fullbring mainly involves turning the sound waves and electricity it generates into projectiles. Techniques Manipulations Basic Normal Adept Powerful Utility Spirit Weapon: Waffen des Befleckten (Arms of the Tainted One) Marcus' spirit weapon is a normal christian cross with black markings, a miniature of the same cross with sligthly more spread out markings is attached to the middle of it and a chain is attached to it so he can carry it around his neck. When using it to compress spirit particles the cross snaps in two pieces that form into silver handguns with a metallic glow in their physical form. Since they are spirit weapons they require no ammunition and are solely powered by reishi. Techniques (Quincy) Vollständig : By utilizing a more recent technique of the Quincy that involves manipulating spirit particles as a sort of clad to further increase your control over reishi, Marcus enters a state similar to an Arrancar's Ressurecion that increases his physical and spiritual potential and changes his appearance. His eyes lose their pupils and glow brightly interrupted by three black vertical lines one in the middle and the other two at the left and right side of his eye. He sprouts wings made of reishi and every bit of visible skin becomes encased by bright shining spirit particles. The halo around his head that helps concentrating power similar to his weapons and the wings give him an angelic look. Backstory Marcus is the son of a businessman and a housewife with a "side job" as quincy, so he knew relatively early that the dead don't stay as peaceful as everyone would believe. Countless times he had seen his mother coming home with several scratches and wounds from her battles with hollows. Unhappy about his powerlessness he constantly wished for his own powers to help his mother but was deemed unfitting to be a quincy. It's hardly a surprise that after a while he awakened the power of his fullbring while saving his classmate from a low class hollow that sneaked up on them. Originally he believed to have found his own quincy powers but when he told his mother about his headphones turning into a black bow she couldn't believe what he said. After showing her his Quincy at Heart his mother was shocked and didn't know what to think of her own child. Unable to grasp what a fullbring was she and the quincies of her family kept thinking of Marcus' long desired power as a manifestation of some hollow trying to overtake him. They tried to kill him to save him from the apparent Hollow's influence and failed. Of course for them it made sense, but Marcus' whole world broke apart before his eyes and so he fled to Japan after he heard of a rumor of "special" humans with powers. There he worked for a friend of his father's family and learned Japanese, although his skills are lacking. He forgave only his mother because "she couldn't have known better", but he hates his quincy part of the family for not even trying to reason with him. Statistics Trivia *He runs on Coffee and Tea. *Marcus "borrowed" about 2 Million Dollars from his father when he left. *Worked as a cook for 1 year, when he went to Japan. Category:Fullbringer